Roto
by WOKELAND
Summary: La salud mental de Tweek está disminuyendo poco a poco. Craig Tucker, como su tutor legal ante los ojos de la corte, hace todo lo posible para ayudar a su amigo.


**Hola, soy nuevo en Fanfiction y este es mi primer fic, del cual es un Creek, pero sin ser Creek. Lo siento, pero han bastardizado a esta zona con mucho Yaoi que ya no quedo mucho material del bueno para historias serias. Mejor comenzar con esto.**

**No soy dueño de South Park sino lo es Matt Stone y Trey Parker.**

* * *

**Prologo**

Siempre odiaba cuando el se dormía primero, su sombrero sucio le cubria las orejas mientras el estaba apoyandose en mi hombro aplanstandome con su peso de su cabeza. Me moví un poco en el sofá mientras la televisión mostraba lo que decía ser la mejor licuadora jamás conocida por el hombre, el locutor. Eran las tres de la mañana y no podía consiliar el sueño, mientras su compañero y tutor intento cuidarlo.

Craig había sobreestimado su estado de vigilia una vez más en un intento de calmarme porque el cuadrante del horno estaba a doce grados por encima de la temperatura indicada. Había comprado tres marcas diferentes de termómetros en Amazon con mi salario del café. No puedes decir que el horno está a 350 grados cuando realmente está a 363. ¿Qué sucede si cuando esta a 363 hace que se encienda mi comida? ¡DIOS, PODRIA HABERSE INCENDIANDO LA CASA POR ESO! ¡ERA MUCHA PRESION!

También el 363 es un palíndromo. ¡Los palíndromos son plantados por los gnomos, que se esconden en nuestras paredes! ¿Qué pasa si todo esto es una configuración para provocar un incendio, por lo que nos quemariamos a fuego lento? Los gnomos siempre están buscando formas de ser diligentes, ¿y si contrataron una póliza de seguro en el hogar? Seguramente unos pocos muertos no son nada para esos monstruos sin alma, no a cambio del valor de mercado de una casa suburbana. ¡GAHG! ¡NO PODIA SOPORTARLO!

Así es como Craig me encontró, sentado frente al horno abierto, con la cabeza apoyada en la puerta del horno, murmurando que no podia seguir así y tendria que calmarlo de nuevo. Y es como estaban en esta situación: Viendo television para controlar sus problemas.

Mire una linea de baba en el sofa hecha por Craig que se dirigía hacia su mano. Se le vino a la mente un pensamiento de todos esos gérmenes que se abrían paso permanentemente en su cuerpo lo hizo gritar.

—¡CRAIG! ¡VAS A INFECTARME CON ESOS GERMENES! ¡NO PUEDO ENFERMARME!, ¿¡QUE PASA SI MI ANTI-CUERPOS NO FUNCIONA Y ME INFECTA A MIS CELULAS SANAS,? ¡YO PODRIA MORIR! ¡NO BABEES AQUI, POR FAVOR! GAGH!

—¿Qué?—Su cabeza rebotó hacia arriba, su codo golpeándome fuertemente en las costillas, causando que gritara. "Oh, por el amor de Dios, Tweek, es de noche", dijo mientras sostenía el puente de su nariz y miraba hacia abajo.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa si me enfermo y luego esa enfermedad muta y también te enferma? Los dos podríamos morir Craig. ¿Quieres morir? ¿Eres suicida?—Tartamudeé al instante.

—Yo no era el que tenía la cabeza en el maldito horno.—El solo murmuró.

—¡Te dije que no era lo que parecía! Además, nuestro horno es eléctrico, por lo que ni siquiera funcionaría—Mi voz sonó en mis oídos, sonando como un ave de presa.

—Es bueno saber que lo ha pensado lo suficiente cuerdo como para saber que estabas haciendo, pero no para pensar que era una loxura—Parecía enojado. Él siempre parecía enojado.

Eso siempre lo ponia de nervios y no sabia

—Maldita sea, ¿que voy a hacer contigo, Tweek?—Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Inmediatamente me alejé de su mirada. Busqué en mi cerebro lo que tengo que decir en esta situación. Mire al piso con la mirada perdida con un nudo en la garganta en seco.

Fue un movimiento equivocado.

—¿Oye, estas bien?—La voz de Craig sonaba muy severa, pero sentia una pizca de preocupación en su tono.

—Si, estoy bien—Mis ojos seguían enfocados en la alfombra gris. Hubo un ligero problema de vista a causa de la presion del ambiente y su vision se sientia mas problematica, el piso estaba ligeramente más oscuro por mi pie derecho. La licuadora en el televisor sonaba mas fuerte cada segundo.

—No suenas bien—Sentí que su cuerpo se movía en el sofá. —Tweek—Ahora su mano estaba debajo de mi barbilla, tratando de inclinarse para mirarlo a los ojos.

El primer error que cometi fue mirar suelo. El segundo fue decir estaba dicir que estaba bien. Para Craig "bien" era actuar simplemente en paranoia suya, o al menos eso decia el, ahora pensaba que no estaba bien cuando actuaba de esta manera. El último error fue querer alejarme de el como si quisiera ocultar algo.

Realmente lo estaba haciendo.

—Tweek... Quitate la camisa, por favor—Eso me hizo alertar a toda costa, no pensaba seriamente que lo había descubierto.

No quería supiera sobre eso.

—Dije.. que te quitaras la camisa—El tono de exigencia lo hizo retroceder un poco.

No respondiendo a sus demandas, el lo tomo como una acción para el forzara a hacerlo a la fuerza. Entonces lo agarro de su camisa.

—¡CRAIG, SUELTAME POR FAVOR!—Intento inútilmente retener al pelinegro mientras que este le quitaba los botones de su camisa.

—¡NO VOY A LASTIMARTE, TWEEK Y ASI QUE TRANQUILIZATE!—Ya terminando de quitarle los botones de la camisa del rubio, empezó a quitarle la camisa.

—¡BASTA, CRAIG, BASTA!—Su tutor termino de quitarle la camisa y finalmente vio lo que ocultaba.

Marcas y cortadas en su cuerpo y sus hombres, todas de ellas eran auto infligidas. Miro a Craig, y vio en su expresión una de shock con la boca medianamente abierta sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

Aquí venia lo peor...

—Tweek... ¿¡Que te dije acerca de cortarte!?—Eso le hizo agachar la cabeza y me hizo temblar sin siquiera poder hacer alguna accion.

Se sentía como un cachorro indefenso.

Craig viendo mi estado, lo tomo una señal para continuar hablando. —Pensé que habías hecho un progreso con respecto a esto, habían pasado 4 meses desde que no lo hacias, pero simplemente... lo sigues haciendo y me lo ocultas.

El tono de voz de Craig lo hizo tragar aun mas crudamente saliva dentro de el.

—¿Por cuanto tiempo lo has hecho?

Esa pregunta le hacia incapaz de siquiera hablar, solamente tartamudeaba entre dientes mientras aun tenia la cabeza agachada.

—¡SOLO RESPONDEME, TWEEK—Ese grito hizo que se sobresaltara y lo mirara con los ojos muy abiertos y su tartamudeo se hizo mas oible.

—Y-y-yo, n-no lo se, simplemente LO OLVIDO, CRAIG! ¡ES DEMASIADO PRESION RECORDAR CUANDO ME LASTIMO!

Eso convirtió el ambiente en algo silencioso y frío, tan frío que sentía como si se sintiera que hubiera cambiado la temperatura y sintiera helado.

Hasta que Craig se movió del lugar, dirigiéndose a la mesa de noche y sacando del cajón unas cosas que no pudo identificar hasta que se volteo y las vio.

Su cuerpo se congelo aun mas de lo que el ambiente del lugar lo estaba haciendo.

Craig había sacado una jeringa, la filosa, puntiaguda y penetrante aguja de esa jeringa lo aterraba, pero aun mas cuando lo otro contenido que saco y estaba en la mesa de noche era un frasco del cual pudo identificar el contenido de esta.

No...

Craig no iba ir tan lejos para hacer lo que iba ser, ¿verdad?

¡NO PODIA HACERLO!

—¡GAH!—Eso no hizo reaccionar al pelinegro, mas simplemente lo hizo hablar:

—Tweek, no me haces dar otra opción y tener que mandarte a un hospital en este momento.—Lo dijo como si tratara de convencerse a si mismo de mantener la calma en un momento así, a pesar de que aun tenia su expresión habitual.

—¡ME PROMETISTE QUE NO ME LLEVARIAS A ESE LUGAR MIENTRAS TODO ESTUVIERA BIEN!—Eso, si que hizo reaccionar para mal a Craig.

—¿Crees que estas bien? ¡Mirate, Tweek! Aun sigues cortándote, encima mintiéndome de no lo haces y pensar que todo esta bien!—La expresión de enojo de Craig era demasiado profundo para que este se sintiera que le perforara el alma—Puedo perdonar lo del horno y las miles de cosas que son solo paranoia tuya, ¿pero esto? No...

Ante eso, el retrocedió e intento escapar, pero el peligro reacciono mas rápido intento detenerlo.

Lo logro y lo tiro al suelo para inmovilizarlo. No pudo hacer fuerza para siquiera hacer un intento de escape hasta que Craig se puso encima de el mientras uso sus piernas para agarrarlo de su abdomen para impedir que escapara.

Ante de siquiera poder hablar, el pelinegro ya estaba listo para inyecterlo.

—Lo siento, Tweek.. esto me va doler mas a mi que a ti.—Luego uso la jeringa y le inyecto el contenido de este en el cuello.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundo para que hiciera efecto.

Se sentía mas débil...

Todo empezaba oscurecerse alrededor de el.

Estaba casi por desmayarse.

Lo ultimo que pudo ver era la expresión de su tutor...

Nunca lo había visto con tanta culpa antes...

Ahora tenia los ojos cerrados...

* * *

Pudo abrir los ojos y dio una serie de respiraciones profundas.

Luego me di cuenta que no podía mover sus brazos y mire que tenia una camisa de fuerza, estaba totalmente asustado por eso. Luego sentía como si avanzara hacia adelante sin que se moviera.

Vio a su alrededor que estaba en un auto, y se encontraba en la parte trasera de esta, y miro quien era el que conducía el vehiculo.

Era en exacto Craig, eso lo hizo sobresaltar y gritar totalmente sorprendido.

Este no reacciono en absoluto, quizá era porque estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas o era porque no quería distraerse mientras conducia.

Entonces empezó a hablar:

—Vaya, hasta que despiertas—Ese tono tan irreconociblemente capaz de saber en que lo usaba empezó a sonar. —Me sorprende que aun con algo ligero pudieras soportar su efecto.

Ignorando lo que dijo, tuve que reaccionar. —¿¡Porque tienes que hacerme esto, Craig? Prometiste que no me llevarías ahí de nuevo ¡ME MENTISTE!

No quería volver a ese infierno de nuevo.

—Tu también lo hiciste, Tweek. Solo que a que diferencia de ti, yo no me salgo con la mía y pensar que todo esta bien.

No respondi, solamente agache la cabeza mientras intentaba ponerme en una posición comoda.

Mientras que Craig solo soltó un pequeño suspiro. —Mira Tweek, soy tu tutor así como tu amigo, intento hacer lo mejor para ti, pero simplemente me haces imposible que lo haga.

Después de eso, ningún de los hablaron en todo el camino hasta que llegaron al hospital.

Craig se bajo del auto y abrió la puerta trasera, le indico que ese bajara. Esta vez no me negué y lo hizo.

Llegamos a la entrada y las puertas automáticas correderas de cristal se abrieron y me sobresaltaron de nuevo. Salté hacia atrás. Craig puso su mano en mi hombro, empujándome hacia adelante para que entrara.

Caminamos hacia una mujer encerrada en una jaula de cristal rodeada de papeles. Craig se acerco mientras yo tuve que sentarme en una de las sillas de espera.

—Llene estos formularios—Ella deslizó un puñado de formularios a través del mostrador a través de una pequeña ventana sin cristales. Craig tomó el portapapeles y comenzó a llenarlos mientras caminábamos hacia dos sillas cerca de la jaula. Unos minutos de Craig rascando un bolígrafo en un papel.

—Bien, llévelo hacia el pasillo de la izquierda, nosotros haremos el resto—Le indico la mujer mientras que Craig asintió y se acerco a mi para que me dijera que me levantara.

Lo hice sin rechistar, y empezamos a caminar hacia el pasillo y nos detuvimos por la puerta de esa parte del lugar.

Mire a Craig por un momento, un nudo en la garganta, realmente no estaba seguro si decirle esto...

—Craig, por favor, reconsideralo—Trate de suplicarle una ultima vez—Te prometo que-

—¡Ya no mas promesas Tweek! Es demasiado tarde para que evites todo esto—El lo detuvo son siquiera dudarlo.

—Per-

—¡Basta, Tweek!—Lo detuvo de nuevo, luego cambio su expresión a un mas de empatia.—Te prometo que te visitare...

En un acto inesperado lo abrazo. No recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que lo hizo...

Después de ese , empezó a alejarse y lo miro por ultima vez...

Era una expresión de tristeza.

—Adios, amigo...

En un instante unos hombres se lo llevaron a una de las habitaciones del hospital.

Realmente todo era una mierda.

* * *

Craig salió del hospital y se acerco al auto. Pensó en quedarse un rato mas, realmente necesitaba respirar aire fresco después de lo que sucedio.

No sabia cuantas ganas tenia de fumar.

Unos minutos después, su teléfono empezó a sonar y miro quien era el que lo llamaba.

Era Token.

A pesar de que le molestaba que le llamara a esta horas y en un momento asi, no tuvo mas opción que contestar.

—¿Que quieres, Token?—Pregunto en un tono aspero.

Este ignorando con el tono que le llamo, le contesto.

—"Solo quería saber como estaban tu y Tweek."

—Yo estoy bien, eso creo—Contesto sin dar un tono claro, como si tuviera dudas e ignoro el hecho de que también le preguntaron por su amigo.

—"¿Y Tweek?"—Realmente no quería que le preguntaran sobre el ahora.

Pensó en colgarle en ese momento, pero luego se detuvo.

Empezó a mirar al cielo y tuvo que responderle de otra manera.

—Token... realmente es el peor momento para que empiece a llover.

No era necesario ver en la otra linea para saber que el afroamericano estaba confundido.

—"¿Que quieres decir? No esta lloviendo"

—Si, si lo esta—Empezaron a fluir lagrimas en su rostro mientras aun miraba al cielo y luego le colgo.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo de este inicio. Realmente espero que lo haya hecho bien para ser mi primera historia, aunque creo que lo hize un poco mal en ciertas cosas. Puedo mejorar con el tiempo(si es que aprendo).**


End file.
